


To Dream A Dream

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the Breathless verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dream A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Set five years after the birth of their daughter Jensen and Jared struggle to find time together with them both working and looking after their family.

 

 

Jared couldn't wait to get home. Getting into the headspace of troubled kids and teenagers wasn't what he had envisioned it to be when he majored in psychology. It was tough, upsetting, traumatic even depending on each patients particular issues. Some of the kids had anger issues, some were abused, a couple had even had to succumb to Jared's previous profession and it broke his heart to hear what these children went through. His job had it's own rewards though when he got to see these children and young adults break free from the stress and pain they carried with them and move on, to grow up knowing that their pasts did not define who they would be.

He couldn't help think about his own family though. Jensen and he did all they could to try and ensure Molly and Luke were happy hopefully without spoiling them too much.

Throwing his briefcase onto the passenger seat of the car he drove the forty minute commute from the youth centre he visited once a week for free. The centre and it's patrons would not be able to afford Jared's usual office fees so for the last two years he had volunteered to help council at the centre.

 

"Honey I'm home!" Jared called as he opened the front door. A burst of energy flew towards him, in the form of their five year old.

"Daddy!" Molly yelled excitedly and Jay swept her up in his arms. It was astounding how much she looked like his husband. They had always said it really didn't matter which of them had given the doner sperm that had taken, that Molly was both their daughter and it was true but looking at her sandy blonde hair, big green eyes and mass of freckles Jensen was very obviously her biological father. Not that Jared cared, he loved his little girl.

"Hey princess!" He hugged her. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes Daddy! Pappa came home early and took us to the zoo!"

"The Zoo? Aren't you lucky?" Jay smiled and the rosy glow on her cheeks.

"I even got to have an ice cream cone...but Luke had to share with Papa because he's too little for his own cone."

"So where are Papa and Luke?" Jay asked as he set the little girl back on the floor.

Molly grinned up at him. "In the kitchen. Can I go play on the swing Daddy?"

"Of course you can princess."

As Molly sped off through the kitchen to the play area of the garden that they had had built Jared followed her. Jensen was sat at the table, their son was sat in his booster seat next to him eating small bite size pieces of sandwich that Jen had cut up for him. "Hey baby." Jensen smiled lovingly as his husband bent to kiss him.

"Daddydaddydaddy!" Luke cried when he saw Jared and bounced in his seat.

"Hey there little man."

If their daughter was the image of Jensen, Luke Ackles, at nearly two years old was like a little clone of Jared. A mop of chestnut hair, slightly angled hazel eyes and even a couple of dimples when he grinned. Jensen and Jared had been lucky enough that Danni had agreed to carry a second child for them although Jensen postured it was only because she had missed the foot rubs from her pregnancy with Molly.

"So I hear you've been to the zoo today?"

"Yeah. I managed to get the meeting over pretty quickly so when Molly finished kindergarden I picked her up and got Luke from the sitter. Figured I'd give them a treat as we won't be here tonight." Jensen said casually as he passed their son another piece of sandwich.

That was news to Jared. "We won't?"

"Nope." Jensen grinned. " Uncle Chad and Uncle Misha are coming to watch the kids so we are going for a meal and we have a hotel room booked."

"Seriously? I have I forgotten our anniversary or your birthday?"

Jensen laughed and stood up, hugging Jay he whispered in his ear. "No, I just thought Papa and Daddy could use some private time...."

"Ohhhhh...that is definitely a good idea." Jared pulled him closer.

"PAPPA!" The back door opened and Mollie stood crying and clutching her knee. "I fell over!"

Jared released his hold on Jen and the older man scooped up the little girl. "Let's get some antiseptic and a band aid on that princess. Uncle Chad and Uncle Misha will be here soon, you don't want them to see your pretty face all dirty from tears do you?"

"Yay!" Mollie perked up immediately.

She loved her uncles and since they had moved to Austin just before Luke had been born they often came round to visit. Sandy had stayed in Seattle. She was married now with her first child on the way, the couples often spoke on the phone or skyped.

"Do you wanna go pack an overnight bag while I see to little miss here?" Jensen asked Jay.

"Yeah, ok. Have you already packed one?"

Jen could tell from the look on Jared's face what he was asking.

"Oh don't worry, I've packed _everything_ we might need." Jensen smirked.

 

"Don't worry guys, we got this. Now go and have fun." Chad was holding Luke in his arms as they waved them off from the front door. Molly was sat on Misha's shoulders.

"Just call us if there's a problem and emergency numbers are on the fridge door." Jared told them.

"I know! GO!" Chad made a shooing motion.

"Bye Pappa, Bye Daddy, see you tomorrow!" Mollie shouted.

"Bye Princess, be good." Jensen waved as they got into the car.

As they drove away, Jensen glanced at Jay. "It's ok baby, the kids will be fine."

"I know. I'm more worried about what they'll do to Chad and Misha." Jared chuckled.

 

They went to the hotel first as it was still early and their dinner reservations weren't until eight thirty. As they rode the elevator to their floor they were both buzzing with anticipation. They still made love when they got the chance but the days of anywhere, anytime had disappeared with the birth of their daughter. Even though their desire for each other had not diminished you couldn't very well drop to your knees in the kitchen when a toddler could walk in at any moment and now with Luke, who still often woke up during the night, quite a few times disturbing his parents in the throws of passion, sex wasn't as often or as loud as it used to be.

As soon as the room door shut behind them they were virtually tearing each other's clothes off. "Fuck! I want you so much baby!" Jen mumbled as he kissed down Jay's neck. "So fucking beautiful Jay."

Jared keened and dragged his hands down his husbands naked torso, his body was still firm and toned even if there was the odd grey hair on his head and a couple more wrinkles around his eyes, he was still the most gorgeous man Jared had ever seen. "Want you too Jen...Take me bed...now."

They were both naked when they lay down beside each other but the slow sensuous love making would come later, right then they both just needed something hard and fast. Jensen had grabbed the lube from his bag and as he coated his fingers Jared turned onto his hands and knees. His cock was so hard it stayed flush to his chiselled abs as he thrust his ass wantonly towards his husband. "C'mon Jen."

Jensen circled a finger over Jay's rim, pushing against it a little to see the ring of muscle give a little. He hummed at what he thought was a beautiful sight before carefully sliding two digits into Jared's hole. "Ahhhhh Yes!" Jared hissed as the blonde began to pump his fingers in and out, twisting and stretching them apart to prepare Jared for his large thick cock. "Fuck!" Jared arched his back as Jensen found his prostate and rubbed his fingers over it.

"God baby. Are you ready..please!" Jensen's hard cock was dripping pre-cum and he needed to be inside his lover. It had been three weeks since they'd last had sex and if he didn't fuck Jay soon he'd cum on the sheets.

"Yes..M'ready Jen..fuck me now!" Jay panted loudly.

Jensen poured more lube into his hand and quickly coated his dick. He lined himself up with one hand and took hold of Jared's hip with the other as he pushed into the tight, wet heat. "Jesus!" He groaned. "You feel so good baby..still so fucking tight around my cock." He buried his whole length in the brunette's ass and stilled.

"What the fuck are you waiting for Jen? Fuck me!" Jared ordered circling his hips against Jensen's groin.

"Oh hell yeah!" Jen growled and pulled back to thrust hard and deep into Jay. He repeated the action getting harder and faster all the time. His balls slapped against Jay and he gripped bruisingly tightly on the young man's hips.

"Fuck! Oh oh oh!" Jared gasped, his own long hard cock bouncing with every thrust. He dropped to his elbows and on the next thrust Jen rammed against Jay's sweet spot. "There! Fuck Jen, right there!" Jared moaned.

"Jesus Christ baby..fucking love how your pussy is so tight for me!" Jensen draped himself over his lover's back and reached beneath him to jerk the man's neglected cock." You're close aren't you Jay? Gonna cum on my cock? Squeeze my jizz out with your tight little boy pussy?" Jensen growled and grunted loudly.

"Yes! Oh God I'm gonna cum Jen, Gonna...Fuck!" Jared came hard, his body convulsing as his spend covered Jensen's fist and the comforter. Jensen pushed through the muscle constricting around his cock and yelled as he found his release deep inside his husbands ass.

 

It was two hours later when they finally left the bed to get ready for dinner. "What time do we have to be back tomorrow?" Jared asked as Jensen exited the bathroom rubbing at his short wet hair with a towel.

"I told Chad it would be around lunchtime, why?"

"I was thinking, do you think they'd have the kids a little longer, maybe another night?"

Jensen shrugged. "You could call and ask, why?"

"Well I don't have any appointments on Monday and since you're the boss at work you could always take another day or so off surely. Danni can cope without you." Jared threw his arm's around the neck of the man that he loved more with each passing day. "We could spend the whole day tomorrow in bed, order room service and fuck like bunnies until I'm too sore to sit down and go back to our little treasures on Monday. We could take them to the aquarium and visit your parents after, what do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna call Chad and Misha right now and offer them a new car each to stay with Molly and Luke for another night." Jensen answered and pulled the man of his dreams into a kiss.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                 THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thankyou to everybody that stuck with this verse. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it :)  
> Thanks also for the kudos and comments given it makes my day to receive them!
> 
> p.s Darksun, baby I am starting on your J2 prompt now ;) 
> 
> If anyone has a prompt or request you can leave them here or e-mail me. My address is on my profile.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
